Talk:Earth-2
New pictures Should Alan Scott, Jay Garrick and others get new profile pictures? After all, these characters are big departures from their previous incarnations and they should represent their current status better, not to mention that the Earth-2 versions are the only current versions of these characters, so they should get the main focus now. Alf.gonzalez 01:48, June 9, 2012 (UTC) New Conventions Okay, Earth 2 has always been an area of contention for us and now more so than ever. Currently there are four separate continuities that have used the name, a graphic novel and an ongoing series. Obviously there needs to be a uniform disambig, and I would like to propose putting that at Earth 2. The biggest problem we're having right now is the existence of Justice Society Infinity, which seems to have been rebooted by Earth Two. Personally I think this is multiverse-wide and we just haven't seen it yet, which is why they're calling this event "The New 52" but that's neither here nor there. We need a way of resolving JSI and Earth Two continuities. I figure these are our options, but we need to take a stand either way: # Keep them on the same page, and develop templates to explain the differences the same way we do with other Post-Flashpoint reboots. # Move them to separate pages such as Alan Scott (Justice Society Infinity) so there's no confusion. Does anybody else have an opinion either way? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:41, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Rab and Kyle had something about this somewhere, but I can't recall where. But long story short, the new JSA Earth is not Earth-2, but "Earth 2", sans the hyphen. It's called that way on the cover, and in Action Comics, Earth 23 also didn't get the hyphen. :I'm not sure what to call the disambig, as we now have: :* Earth-Two: Pre-Crisis :* Earth-2: Post-52 JSI :* Earth 2: DCnU JSA :* (Earth 2: The Matter universe) :* JLA: Earth 2 :* Earth Two Vol 1 :So yeah, it's a pain in the neck. I don't like the thought of having a disambig at any of the normal pages, as changing all of it to "Earth-Two (Reality)" etc looks ugly. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:05, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I should mention that the way they're currently writing it sort of doesn't matter at all. Earth-Two vs. Earth-2 is not a DC convention, it is a convention made up by our site. It's been around longer than I have, and it was created just as an arbitrary distinction. The original Pre-Crisis Earth-Two has also been called both Earth-2, Earth Two and Earth 2 so the specifics sort of don't enter into things here. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:30, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Wikipedia uses the same conventions (no reference to us whatsoever, so I dispute the "made up by us" claim), not to mention that the fan-convention has essentially been adopted by creators, who are themselves fans. Whatever the convention, though, the disambig does need a name. While it doesn't help people searching for earth-2, earth-two, earth two, earth 2, etc... I think Wikipedia's standard "Earth 2 (Disambiguation)" makes the most sense. It'll turn up in a search, and there won't be any conflicts. - Hatebunny (talk) 19:08, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: I think these are post-Flashpoint versions of Earth-2 characters. Should be Alan Scott (Earth-2) and post-flashpoint stuff should be handled in the same manner as the New Earth post-flashpoint stuff... (Just my opinion) Goblyn4evil (talk) 21:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC)